Ninjago Comedy!!! -Story by lionblaze401
OK, lionblaze, this is for you! This story has never been collected in one place right together, but now you can read it all! Chapter 1 Kai is running down the street. Kai: AHHHHH!!!!!! "Kai randomly crashes into Tahu." Tahu: Oi! Watch where your going!!! Kai: But I was running from- Tahu: Whatever! Just get out of my way. Lloyd: HEY KAI!!!!! Kai (to Tahu): Hide me!!!!!! Tahu: Uhhh..... "shoves Kai in his pocket" Lloyd: HEY DUDE!!! HAVE YOU SEEN A RED NINJA?!?!?!?! Tahu: Quit shouting, you're giving me a headache!! Lloyd: 'KAY!! BYE!!!! "Lloyd skips off" "Tahu pulls Kai out of his pocket" Tahu: What the heck was that about? Kai: Long story, I'm starting to wonder if I need a bodyguard. Anyway, there was this accident involving his- Tahu: Well, if you want protection, you can come with me to the eye doctor, I have to get an exam. Kai: Say thanks! But don't you want to know why I was- "Tahu walks off" _____________________________________________________ At the eye doctor.... "Kai is waiting for Tahu in the waiting room" Jay: Hi Kai!!!! Kai: What? Jay? How did you get here? Jay: I've been here! Zane's stupid falcon pooped in my eye, so I figured I should have it looked at. Kai: But isn't Zane's falcon a robot? Jay: Yeah? So? Kai: Nothing... "Tahu comes out of waiting room just as Kai opens a magazine" Jay: Whoa!! A Bionicle!!! Can I have your autograph? Tahu: No. Jay: Wait... this is a Ninjago comedy. Shouldn't you cease to exist? Tahu: Oh poop. "Tahu ceases to exist" "Jay gets called into the exam room. At the same time, Sonic the Hedghog peels himself off an add in the magazine" Sonic: Sup dude? Kai: Ahh!! A talkng hedghog! Sonic: Ahh!! Some guy I don't recognise!! "Nya pokes her head through the door" Nya: Whats going on? Kai: ITS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! Nya: Real scary. "Sonic and Kai scream for a while longer, Jay comes out of the exam room, and Nya covers her ears" "finally, they stop screaming" Jay: we should really go, were getting funny looks..... (Everyone is staring at them with huge smiles on their faces) Sonic: Yeah, lets go... Chapter 2 "Jay, Nya, Sonic and Kai leave the eye-doctor" Jay *pointing to Sonic*: So who's this guy? Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I love Chili dogs!!!! Jay: Ookaayy........"whispered to Kai" This guys psyco. "they arrive at the Destiny's Bounty" Welcome To the Destiny's Bounty! Kai: Ahh!!! Wheres that voice coming from?! Behold! I am the Nameless Text! Jay: There's nothing to behold!!!! Sonic: Whats the deal with Nameless text anyway? Every Comedy has one! Nya: ..... Hey, if your Sonic the Hedgehog, shouldn't you cease to exist? Sonic: Oh poop. "Sonic ceases to exist" Kai: OMG SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CEASED TO EXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cole: Kai, Why did you say omig? Kai: Oh hi Cole!!!! What are you doing here? Cole: I live here, don't I? Kai: Oh yeah... We should go inside, its getting cold. Nya: Get lost, Nameless text! Fine Cole: There was a nameless text here? Nya: Yeah, but I think he's gone. Cole: Huh. "They all walk inside" ---- "Later, there all eating dinner, and Jay has just thrown a pickle at Zane" Zane: AHH, A PICKLE!!! Falcon: CAW! Jay: Pass the mustard, please. Kai: I still have no idea why you put mustard on your waffles. Nya: Ew. "Randomly, there is a bang and the roof falls in" Sensei Wu: Piwates! Kai: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! Jay: No were not! Lionblaze401 wouldn't kill us off that early in the story!! Cole: What did you say? Jay: Well, you see- "Another cannonball flies threw the wall" Zane: Abandon ship! Jay: NOT WITHOUT THE VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!!! Nya: Forget the video games! Jay: No!!! NEVER!!!!!!!*Runs towards video games* Kai: Jay no! *Tackles Jay* Jay: *Clawing the floor* Noo!! Mah Vid-yo games!! "They all leap out of the ship, Kai dragging Jay out" Jay: MAH VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! Chapter 3 "The five Ninja,sensei and a samurai are walking along a dirt road" Cole: I can't BELIEVE the pirates blew up our ship. Jay: That's pirates for you. Kai: Hey, Zane!!! Can your falcon find us a new house? Zane: Um, I can try. Nya, find us a new house!! Nya: No way!!!! Zane: I was talking to the falcon. Nya the Falcon: CAW! Jay:You named the falcon NYA?!?! Zane:Its a nice bird name. Nya: ......... -_- Lloyd:GIMME CANDY!!!! Cole: For the last time stop screaming!!!! Lloyd: NO!!!! Kai(over Cole and Lloyd screaming): What do we do now? Sensei: We sell all our possessions! Jay: You've been so cheap ever since the spatula accident!!! Sensei: I need to pay off the damages! I can help! Zane:AH A DEMON! Nya: That's just the Unnamed Text. Jay: Hey, I thought we told you to get lost! Well, I came back. Kai: Hello and Goodbye! I'm not leaving! Cole(now done fighting with Lloyd):Well how do we get rid of you? You don't. Kai: Darn. "Sonic exists once again" Sonic: What the- Jay: HEY SONIC YOUR BACK!!!!!! I KNEW LIONBLAZE WOULDN"T LET ME DOWN!!! Zane: What do you mean? Jay: I mean that- "Sonic punches Kai in the face" Kai: What was that for? Sonic: I felt like punching someone. Nya: That's not normal.Say, what happened to Nameless Text? He said he'd help us. I'm still here. Falcon: CAW!! Jay: SHUT THAT THING UP!! Zane: Caw. Jay: Not you too!!!! Lloyd: SO NAMELESS TEXT, YOU GONNA FIND US A HOUSE? Stop shouting. Why don't you stay over there? Sonic: Are you pointing at something? No! Just look to your left! Kai: Jay's parent's place? Jay: NO! Not there!!! "They all walk towards Ed+Edna's Scrapyard, Nya dragging Jay" Jay: Nooooo!!!!!!! Chapter 4 (the ninjas, Nya, Sonic and Nameless Text are at Ed+Ednas scrap yard) Edna: I'm so glad you could make it!!! Jay: Yeah, Mom okay. Could you go away now? I hear there having a spoon sale- Edna: SPOON SALE?!?! Ed, get the car, lets go!! (Ed and Edna drive away) Zane:Is there really a spoon sale? Jay:No. Nya: Thats not very nice. I like your parents. Aww.... I was going to go too. I like spoons. Cole: Okay, Nameless text!!Please shove a shut up! Hmph. Kai: So, were are we gonna go while our ship gets repaired? Aren't we staying here? Sonic: No, Lets go to France. Nya: What's in France? The Eiffel Tower? Falcon:CAW! Sensei: That does not fit the budget. Lets twy something else. (Lord Garmadon enters junk yard) Garmadon: HELLO!! How are my favorite- Ninjas other than Lloyd & Sensei: NINJAAAAA-GO!!!!!! (they all crash into Garmadon) Garmadon: DAH!! What did I do?! (the ninja stop spinning) Nya: Well. What do you want? Garmadon: I was just stopping in to see Lloyd!! Lloyd: DADDY!!!!! (Lloyd gives Garmadon a hug) Touching. Jay: SHUT IT NAMELESS TEXT!!!! Garmadon: Nameless Text is here? How are you? Not bad Garmadon.And you? Kai: You know each other? Yes, we've known each other since- (a shadow falls over the scrapyard) Zane: What now? ???: I AM MAKUTA TERIDAX!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!! Garmadon: Are you a bad guy? Makuta: Yes I am. And I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU!!!!! Garmadon(rolling his eyes): I'd like to see you try!!! (Makuta steps on Garmadon) Kai: OH MY GOSH GARMADON WAS JUST CRUSHED BY A GIANT METAL MONSTER!!!!!!! Nya: What? I could have done that. Makuta: MWAH HA HA HA HA!!!!! I WILL RULE NINJAGO!!!!!! Sonic: Wait, this is a Ninjago comedy, shouldn't you cease to exist? Makuta: NO! HA HA HA!!!! Lloyd: Oh poop. (Randomly, an Endermen appears) Jay:Hey!! An Endermen!! Can I have your autograph?! Endermen(Staring at Jay): .............. Jay: Okay, thats creepy. Makuta: AN ENDERMEN!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH??? Jay: I tried. He wouldn't give it to me. (The Endermen looks Makuta in the eye.It makes a screeching sound and starts attacking him.) Cole: GO ENDERMEN!!!! Makuta: DAH!!! I WILL RETURN!!!! (Makuta dissapears in a puff of smoke*) Nya: Whoo hoo!! I love Endermen!!! Jay:*looking uneasy* So when you say love... Lloyd: WANNA JOIN OUR GROUP?!?!? SHUT UP!!!!! Kai: For the last time, BEAT IT NAMELESS TEXT!!!! No. Sonic: So, is Endermen coming with us? (Endermen nods distantly) Cole: Okay!!! Now lets leave before Jay"s parents come back.... (they leave Ed+Edna's scrap yard) Chapter 5 (Everyone is walking along a dirt road(again), this time with Lord Garmadon) Garmadon: I HATE THAT MAKUTA GUY!!!!! Jay: Calm down Garmy!!! Enderman took care of it! Enderman:....... Garmadon: DON"T CALL ME GARMY!!!! Jay:Geez!Whats the big deal? Zane: Sensei, is the Destiny's Bounty repaired? Sensei:Yes, now I just have to wemember were I pawked it. Kai:YOU WHAT?!?!?!? Sensei: I fowgot were it is.... Sonic:Great. Just great. Garmadon: Wait, this is a Ninjago comedy, shouldn't you cease to exist? Sonic:No! MWA HA HA HAHA!!!!! (Sonic ceases to exist anyway) Cole: I'm glad hes gone! Nya:Yeah, he was a creep. I think he was pretty cool!!! Jay: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!?!?!?!?! Actually, this was the first time... Jay: DAH!!! Lloyd: LOOK AT THE HITCHIKERS!!!!!! Cole: We've passed about 42 already, Lloyd! Lloyd: NO!! LOOK!!!!! (Enderman is attacking two Hitchikers) Kai: No. No! Enderman, stop!! (Enderman screeches at Kai) Kai: Okay, okay.... Hitchiker1: HELP ME CHIP!!!!! Chip: I'LL SAVE YOU PICKLES!!!! Zane:His name is Pickles? (Chip hits Enderman and he dissapears in a puff of purple smoke) Kai: ......Awkward..... Pickles: Hey, can we follow you guys? Our car ran out of gas..... Sensei: Of course you can! You just need to pay a fine- Nya: SENSEI!!!! Sensei: All right fine!!! 2 hours later...... (Chip and Pickles are singing "It's a hard knock life") Jay: Could you PLEASE be quiet? (Chip and Pickles are quiet for 62 seconds, then they start singing again, this time Garmadon joins in) Jay: AHH!! How could it get any worse?! Nya:It's a hard knock life... Jay: NOT YOU TOO!!!!! Kai: Haha! (Jay punches Kai in the face) Hahaha!!! Jay: For the last time, Nameless Text! SHUT. UP!! Chapter 6 (Jay,Kai,Zane,Cole,Lloyd, Nya, Sensei, Garmadon, Namless text, Chip, and Pickles are STILL looking for the Destiny's Bounty) Kai: Sensei, are you SURE you don't know were it's parked? Sensei: Yes, but I might remember after I eat these prunes..... Lloyd: I HATE PRUNES!!!! GIMME CANDY!!!!! Cole:You can have candy when we find the ship. I could show you where the shp is... Jay: Nameless Text? Can you do me a favor? Sure... Jay:Shut up. (Jay hits his face on the side of the Destiny's Bounty) See? If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have crashed into it! Jay: Grrr..... Pickles: Can we stay with you ? Garmadon: NO!!! Zane: Yes. Chip+Pickles: YAY!!! ( The Hitchhikers run into the ship) Nya: Uh, how long are they staying? Zane: However long they need to stay. Nya: Well, could you tell Chip to take a shower? He smells like cat food. (Something red flies threw the air) Cole:What was that? (An Angry Bird lands at his feet, giving Cole the evil-eye) Cole: YAG!!! START THE SHIP!!!! (More angry birds fall from the sky and everyone runs inside) Jay: Ahh... Mah video games.... (He flips on the T.V) Kai: This isn't the best time for video games,Jay!!!! Someone do something!!!! Cole: Well your not doing anything! I'm just a Nameless Text!! I'm not that powerful. (The ship lifts off the ground) Zane: Who is driving? Lloyd: IT'S JUST LIKE A BUMPER CART!!!!!!! Cole: Get him out of the drivers seat!! (They have a slap-fest and finally, Jay gets into the seat) Kai:AW MAN! I wanted to drive. Jay: Like you could. Kai:Well you can't drive either. Jay: Oh yeah? Watch me! (Jay crashes into a billboard) ---- Character count Still in the running *Cole *Jay *Kai *Nya *Sensei *Lloyd *Nameless Text *Pickles *Chip Switched characters *Lionblaze/Girl_In_A_Fez *Sonic/Sanic *Meta-Knight/Kirby *Fawful/Bowser *Darchitecht/Bob the mission giver *Sauron/Frodo *Endermen/Creeper Dead/ Not returning(If everyone asks for a character back, I will return them!) *Doofenshmirtz - Off creating petty evil. *Named Text - Killed by Lionblaze *Ed - looking for spoon convention *Edna - looking for spoon convention *Davinchi - Heck, who cares? *Nyan Cat - Eaten by passing (angry) birds *Samukai - Killed by fall from Enterprise *Captain Kirk - Just gone. *Spock - See above. *Bones - See above. Ceased to exist and returning *Sauron *Perry *Garmadon *Lilly *Cult of Skaro(Daleks) *Makuta *Tahu Future!! *James Bond *Spellcheck *Evil Kai *Evil Jay *Evil Cole *Evil Zane *The Doctor *Cybermen *Puff the magic dragon *Karkat Vantas *Gamzee Makara (HoNk) Locations *City *Dirt road *Rainbow *Gas station of misery and depression *Ed + Edna scrapyard *Lily's cafe *The Cafe in the cease-to-exist gap *Cease-to-exist subspace gap Category:Stories Category:Articles Without Images